Blasted Back To The Past
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: I am done wit my Ryding Into Action series, so I've decided to just publish the final chapter - took two weeks to write, another two to fix up, and several days of depression to get through to publish. So, enjoy.


"Ryder!" Chase looked at the building that the pup was now trapped inside, with the fire getting worse.

He saw an opening and ran inside, wanting to save the pup he had adopted. The pup who saved his team and him from being trapped inside. He was coughing, running around and dodging falling debris. He saw Ryder laying on the floor with her foot trapped. "Ryder!" He ran to the pup, who had tears in her eyes.

"Chase!"

The bomb went off, bringing the building down.

" _Chase_.. _Chase_.." The Shepard heard a soft voice, waking him up.

"Hmm.." his eyes looked to a blurry image, a familiar image. "R- Ryder?" The blurry image became more focused. It was Ryder! His Ryder!

" _Wake up, Chase_." The boy said, slowly becoming less tangible. " _It's not your time Chase._ " The voice of a female replaced the boy voice of Ryder. "Chase, wake up. Wake up, Chase!"

"Huh?" Chase's eyes widened as Ryder turned from a boy to a pup. The Rhodesian Ryder. "Ryder!" Chase got up and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, running out of the building. That's when the second explosion happened.

Everything was fire and darkness.

" _Chase_!"

Chase woke up, looking around. Ryder was the first face he saw. It was his Ryder! He was alive! Chase jumped into his arms with a whimper.

Ryder comforted Chase, rocking him. "Why don't you stay here at the Lookout? The others are on patrol with the adults. Caroline, Jeremy and I could use some help."

Jeremy.. Caroline? Wait! Today.. It was the day the pups said goodbye!

Or maybe not. Chase knew what happened, and he could stop it.

"Yeah. I'll stay." Chase said, snuggling against Ryder with his tail wagging lazily.

* * *

"Hey, my pup pad froze!" Chase's ears stood up.

"Ryder!" The pup ran to Ryder as he reset the pad. He knocked Ryder down, sending the pup pad skidding across the floor. "It's a bomb!"

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked, walking over and seeing the countdown. "RUN!"

Jeremy ran past Caroline as she grabbed her laptop, Ryder got up and grabbed Chase, all heading for the pole. Soon they were in the garage. Ryder forced the door open and they all ran out, just as the building blew up. A piece flew out and hit Ryder in the arm, making him drop Chase.

"Ryder!" Chase looked at Ryder.

"J- Just my arm!" Ryder said, tears in his eyes from the pain of being hit.

"How did you know it was a bomb?" Caroline asked Chase, looking at the Shepard.

"What?" Chase looked at Caroline, he took a few seconds. "It's kind of obvious that someone would try to attack those who are trying to stop the bombing." He turned to look at Caroline. "Isn't that right," he jumped up, tackling her to the ground. "Caroline?"

Caroline's eyes widened. "I- No! You crazy little mutt!"

Chase growled. "Jeremy, open her laptop!"

Caroline looked at Jeremy. "No! Jeremy, don't!"

Jeremy opened the laptop and looked at the item. "There's bombing codes for every bomb that went off from here to Foggy Bottom!" Jeremy looked at the other tech. "Caroline, why?"

"Because! That's my son!" She gestured to Ryder, who was holding his arm. "Son's should be with their mothers! Not sorrounded by dogs and not doing these highly dangerous things!"

"Net!" Chase jumped up and fired a net from his backpack, landing on Caroline. "There, now you can't get away."

"Get away! Whose going to believe you, some kid, and some moron? So what if you have my laptop! You can't prove anything!" Caroline said, a smug look on her face. "Ryder will be back in my custody and he will NEVER see you mutts and this reject town ever again!"

Chase's snarling face became a smile. "Did you get that, guys?" He aked, looking to his pup tag that was flashing.

"Yeah." Skye said.

"Loud and clear, little buddy." Said the voice of the police chief on the line. "Let Ryder know that hooking up our radio to your tag communications was a great idea. We're on our way!"

Caroline was yelling and screaming as she was led away while the pups were coming back to the remains of the Lookout.

They all rushed to Ryder. "Ryder! Ryder!" They arrived at the ambulance where Ryder was being looked at by a human paramedic.

Ryder smiled, seeing the pups. "Hey guys."

"We have to take you and your friend to the hospital, just to be on the safe side."

* * *

" _PAW Patrol Stops Bombings_!" read the post for the next morning. They were front page news again, in the positive.

Ryder, days after being cleared from the hospital, was carted around the Bay in a wagon pulled by Robodog as the city celebrated their heroes.

* * *

It was a horrible ordeal. Ryder had fallen on his arm and it was bent the wrong way. There was nothing that could be done about it, aside from considering amputation.

So now here Ryder sat in the hospital, explaing as patiently as he could to Alex and the pups, what the situation was going to be like from now on.

"So, your arm can't be reattached?" Skye asked.

Rocky shook his head. "No, that's what amputation means."

"But, it your arm is amputated, and you won't get a new one for a while, whose going to lead the Patrol while you recover?" Alex, Ryder's new and often very enthusiastic trainee, asked.

Ryder smiled. "You will, Alex. While I recover, you are going to be named Leader of the Paw Patrol."

Alex smiled. "I won't let you down!"

* * *

Ryder looked at the machine that Rocky made him, took the young dog a year and a half to build it. It was a robotic arm that, according to Rocky, was hooked up to the nerves in his arm and could move like an arm and hand.

"Wow." He looked to Rocky. "Thank you." He moved the fingers. "It's perfect."

In the days following, Alex was named the official leader of the Patrol. Ryder took up the position of trainer and Mission Control Coordinator.

The lookout was as it was in the timeline Chase remembered. Bigger, more rooms, everything. The Turnstyle remained the same though. No Tracker and Tracer, nor Everest and Rainier.

They did come to visit though. Ryder and Rocky making a second Jeep and pup pack for Tracer.

Everest came down to visit, as well as Shadow and their three pups. They said that Jack brought Shadow to Adventure Bay to retire due to an injury and because he wanted to be with his family.

He also had some adolescent dogs he was training to replace him and the other two who ran off due to a Check Point burning and panic was everywhere. Rainer however became a permanent member of the team after a conversation he had with his parents and Alex and Ryder.

CJ and Copper, CJ lived with Monica and his mother and Copper lived with Chase at the Lookout. Zuma adopted Zippo. Rubble took in Rover. Skye adopted Cloud.

Rocky's daughter wasn't adopted because she was the smallest and Rocky didn't want her to feel like she was unloved. Medic was everything that Marshall used to be, clumsy and making jokes. Marshall was no longer clumsy and didn't make as many joke as he used to, miracles that growing up bring.

The holo-Ryder came as a surprise to Chase, who remembered that he was brought in after Ryder's death, but Ryder explained that due to his hospital visits that HR would help Alex and the dogs when he couldn't.

Soon after all of that, Ryder brought home a small Rhodesain female. She looked to be really thin, like what Chase remembered her looking like. Ryder said that he needed a pup to raise to 'fill the void' because his 'grandpups' and 'nephew and neices' could only spend so much time with him in a day.

She was named RJ, short for Ryder Junior, simliar to RJ. She took on the position of Ryder's therapy pup, receiving training to have that classification. And she loved her human, taking every oppurtunity for snuggling and helping him; a special pup tag and pup pack given to her so she could help Ryder. The tag, through the eyes of the dogs and Alex had a feeling of irony except for Chase, had a bomb with a lit fuse.

When questioned, RJ would joke and say it was because she was a dnamite pup. Ryder didn't comment on it, saying that it was a repurposed tag, and nothing more, but Chase knew- if the bombings continued, they would have found a pup trained in handling explosives. But that was behind them. Chase knew it, and that was enough for him.


End file.
